russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZTV-TV
This article is about the flagship station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) in Metro Manila DZTV-TV, channel 13, is the flagship station of Philippine television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Its studios of main broadcast facilities are located at IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, while the station's studios and the main transmitter is located at the front of the IBC Compound Center, Coca-Cola Sales Office, Roosevelt Ave., San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City, sharing transmitter facility with DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 93.5 Romance FM and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!. History 'Beginning as Inter-Island 13 (1960-1975)' DZTV Channel 13 was launched in 1960 as the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation started broadcast in 1996 thru the tri-media conglomenrate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herale owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. 'IBC' On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN andrenamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and another relay station in Visayas and Mindanao. Also opened its FM station DWKB-FM, it became the number one FM station in the country. In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The station had become the #1 television network from 1977 to 1988, for producing popular shows in the 70s and 80s like sitcoms Iskul Bukol, which starred Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, comedies TODAS, which starred a coemdian Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda, also with Chicks to Chicks, which stars Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin, first showbiz talk show on primetime Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino with host Joe Quirino, comedy gag show Sic O' Clock News, which cast Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada proved she can carry a live audience, title of the first-ever soap operas called Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang and the horror series like Pinoy Thriller. and the newscast Mid-day Report with Lulu Pascual, Newsworld, with Frankie Evangelista, and The Weeknight Report and Carlito Gonzaga IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and Radio stations. 'Sequestered by the Government' After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. When BBC closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. In 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. 'Islands TV-13' Islands Broadcasting Corporation under Mr. Tonyboy Cojuangco took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. 'The Return Of Operations' In 1992, IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. In 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video (with Grace Nono as the composer and singer of the same song), an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts while its broadcast sentai, tokusatsu and anime, including Battle Ball, Kamen Rider Black, Maskman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Bioman, Super Sentai, and YuYu Hakusho were topping the ratings. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.IBC-13 "Pinoy Ang Dating" MTV Also, when it entered into a full nationwide domestic satellite broadcasting at the same year. Upon 1995, IBC brought into the Philippine Basketball Association games on sports-oriented program Vintage Sports was a most notably in the primetime block since the 1996 Alaska Grand Slam era, along with National Basketball Association and the sports shows like Blow By Blow, Hot Stuff, Marlboro Tour and horse-rating show Kabayo, Karera, Karerista. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite utilized for a wider global reach. In 1998, the network has launched its all-Filipino flagship news program called Express Balita, become the national flagship newscasts, led by news anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. By 2000, IBC brought the PBA on Viva TV because the company with Viva Entertainment absorbtion of Vintage Television for the past three years ago, it also the PBA games shared with NBN-4 in 2003. In the following sports program, IBC relaunched as Viva-TV, the primetime slot that aired on Channel 13 to produce hit drama series like May Bukas Pa, Subic Bay, Kagat ng Dilim, Dear Heart, Habang May Buhay and H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, and sitcom Gags Must Be Crazy when it become popularly franchise from established popular shows. Since then, IBC 13 now reached the number 3 among TV network at the same point in audience share and the ratings, and the first in the Philippines to be the number 3 last 1998 relaunched. IBC's TV companions, with the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network to bring in more viewers after IBC become the number 3 leading network topping the ratings. In 2001, Viva-TV begin to produce local version of game shows The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher De Leon) which airs on IBC. The two top networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and ABC were forced to include franchised game shows to their programming lineup within Philippine networks. Also, it has the popularly aired the Mexican soap opera as telenovela Carita de Angel, Siempre Te Amare and Maria del Cielo on daytime and Por Un Beso on primetime airs on IBC after the success of telenovelas the are two top networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN in their programming lineup and introduced popular Tagalog dubbed anime series in Japanlike Akazukin Cha Cha (the voice of Antoinette Taus as Cha Cha), Crayon Shin Chan (the voice of Andrew E. as Shin Chan) and Cyborg Kurochan (the voice of Ogie Alcasid as Kurochan) which airs on the evening slot. 'Ang Bagong Pilipino' In 2003, IBC launched its new logo and the new slogan Ang Bagong Pilipino with a freestyle station ID. In late 2007, IBC Management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. On July 11, 2010, IBC-13, a partnership with the Viva Entetainment, some new programs with its slogan Ka-Bilib Ako! (Tagalog for "You Believe You"). This joint co-production agreement with Viva makes IBC-13 a de facto part of the Viva family, similar to the arrangement when the primetime block. 'Relaunch as the Kapinoy Network' On June 5, 2011, IBC relaunched a new logo and revival slogan Pinoy ang Dating! to reflect the change with a Filipino-like visually an innovation in terms of station identification. During the relaunch, IBC-13 launched a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapinoy" network (literally means "a member of the Pinoy") and the new franchise to operate under Republic Act 7831. On July 1, 2011, the IBC FM radio network had the largest chain of radio stations in the country which is the return of dance music station DMZ-FM with inspired by 89 DMZ rebranded as iDMZ was relaunched on August 28, 2011. Although os affiliated by Viva-TV, the primetime block a partnership arrangements by Viva Entertainment who own on IBC branding and produces programming for the network. Viva-TV broadcasts sports and entertainment programming with the animated series, imported asianovelas and basketball from the NBA and PBA. Today, IBC-13 to control the non primetime hours, while Viva-TV takes hold of the primetime hours. Now, Viva-TV debuted a new sports programming on IBC, including NBA and PBA for basketball fans, boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire for boxing fans and other sports events for the sports coverage fans as part of a blocktimer aggrement in partnership with Viva Entertainment. As of now, from being corporate relaunched a new advertising campaign and slogan Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy!, which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new being aired by its competitors at the time, IBC's new management wanted to improve their broadcasts by airing some of its classic programs as IBC Classics, it gianted popularly for new telenovela Rosalinda starring Thalia and Fernando Carrillo and asianovela My Daughter the Flower airing on Viva-TV on IBC, also introduced animated series Pop Pixie and Winx Club to the Philippines and also with anime series like Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Crayon Shin Chan and Akazukin Chacha with phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and the reality show Born to be a Star. Alongside to the Viva-TV block as home to the NBA and PBA games as well as pro boxing, and WWE events in the sports programming, its flagship news program Express Balita and Ronda Trese together with Good Take, Linawin Natin, Pulsong Pinoy, Angara ng Bayan, Snooky and Nora Mismo, magazine show Cooltura, lifestyle show Chinatown TV and noontime variety show Lunch Break as well as its home to the award-winning Kapinoy children's programming like Barney & Friends, Sesame Street and KapinoyLand. In the statement released in April 11, 2013, Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. announced that will continue to reign on primetime under the blocktime agreement of The Kapinoy Network with Viva Entertainment. According to article, IBC chairman Eric Canoy that in pursuant to A) 26 which restored its archives, hopefully The Kapinoy Network re-air them as IBC Classics. In 2013, IBC opened its presentday Broadcast Center complex in Broadcast City, Capiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, it was the mostadvanced broadcasting facility and switched to its 60-kilowatt transmitter tower caleld IBC Tower, resulting in improved signal quality throughout Mega Manila and expanded its operations worldwide. References See also *Television networks *Prayer on IBC *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations *IBC News Network *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *93.5 Romance FM *iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! External links *Viva-TV's Official Website *IBC-13's Official Website Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation stations Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960